Kyra's Observations On Riddick
by perch and creep
Summary: Kyra's Rules of Riddick. Seven 100 word drabbles, written for Riddick100 on Live Journal. Kyra's POV. Spoilers for Pitch BlackChronicles of Riddick.
1. Default Chapter

Name: Perch and Creep  
  
Title: Kyra's Observation On Riddick  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Technically seven drabbles, (the combined "titles" being a drabble on their own) all from Kyra's point of view from Pitch Black to Chronicles of Riddick. For chuthulu. This was really challenging since I was using three specific words for each drabble and it had to be 100 words a piece. This isn't very good.

* * *

The Rules of Riddick  
  
1. If you see dust but nothing else, then there's a chance he just walked by.  
  
2. If he likes you, he will smell you, but don't count yourself lucky. He doesn't have the best record in keeping people alive.  
  
3. If he asks you if you're afraid of the dark, you're dead.  
  
4. He could smirk because he likes you, but I wouldn't assume that much.  
  
5. If you feel a trickle down your back it might be your own sweat, or it might be his, he's that close, that often.  
  
6. The difference between an animal and Riddick is that an animal knows fear. 


	2. Rule Number 1

1. If you see dust but nothing else, then there's a chance he just walked by.  
  
I remember when I shaved my head the first time, using grease to cut back my hair. Trying to be tough by not coughing when dust got caught in my throat. Letting the precious water trickle down my skin, when I missed my mouth, because I thought that Riddick wouldn't care about lost moisture, he'd be gone before he had to worry.   
  
I remember his smirk when I asked him what I had to do to get eyes like his, and he fed me that bullshit story. I believed him, until years later I went looking for my own pair. 


	3. Rule Number 2

2. If he likes you, he will smell you, but don't count yourself lucky. He doesn't have the best record in keeping people alive.  
  
The adults had a tendency to see around me, or above me, rather than at me, but not Riddick. He always looked right through me, reflecting my scared, young face in his goggles.   
  
I remember being cold in that long darkness, not seeing my breath turn into vapor in the air while we ran for our lives.   
  
I remember the long wait.  
  
I remember the silence.  
  
I remember the brief look in Riddick's eyes when he came in without Fry.  
  
I still wonder what Fry said to Riddick to get him to help us.   
  
Whatever it was, I'm still jealous. 


	4. Rule Number 3

3.If he asks you if you're afraid of the dark, you're dead.  
  
Riddick got us off the planet.  
  
Riddick liked the darkness, he liked to take his goggles off whenever possible, he liked to see us stumble around in the dark.  
  
You have any idea how hard it is to argue with him, watching your image reflect in his goggles?   
  
Trying to explain your panic at the thought of no stars, of only darkness?  
  
He'd make me sleep in the back, away from even the glow of the controls.  
  
I'd wake up from nightmares to the tiny light of his eyes and I'd be thankful.  
  
We were so dysfunctional on that ship. 


	5. Rule Number 4

4.He could smirk because he likes you, but I wouldn't assume that much.  
  
I'm sure by now you realize that any time I tried to conceal myself on the ship he knew exactly where I was and would tell me to go away.  
  
I'd moisten my lips getting ready to argue my defense for why I should be included in whatever plans he'd be making with Imam, but he would just say, "Jack don't argue with me," in that special tone of voice and I'd back down.  
  
Looking back now I wish I had had the guts to shout at him, to demand to be heard.  
  
But that's why hindsight is a bitch. 


	6. Rule Number 5

5.If you feel a trickle down your back it might be your own sweat, or it might be his, he's that close, that often.  
  
It was on the ship that he taught me what became the game "Who is the better killer."  
  
When he left me on Helion 5 I started playing for keeps. I learned that I didn't have a stomach for the "sweet spot".   
  
When I joined the mercs who slaved me out, I learned that no matter how much your body may ache you could still get up in the morning.  
  
And in Crematoria I learned that no matter how sharp your fingernails are you're better off with a blade.  
  
All this I learned while spending five years looking for Riddick. 


	7. Rule Number 6

6. The difference between an animal and Riddick is that an animal knows fear.  
  
You might be wondering if I hate Riddick. The truth is yes, I do hate that bastard, I hate him for every night of the last five years and if I could I'd shiv the fucker.  
  
Were you expecting me to say that I loved him?   
  
I don't. I did need him though, like the way you need a good piece of rope, to swing away from anything that might want to bite you or like you need to sweat to keep your body cool while running.  
  
He was my survival, until I learned how to survive on my own. 


End file.
